NaruSasu Lesbian Paradise 2: Stirring the Waters
by CaelanshipsDestiel247
Summary: Naruko walks in on Sasaki bathing in the hot springs.  Things get steamy.  Extreme yuri


**SasuNaru Make-out Paradise 2: Stirring the Waters**

**By Uchiha Sasaki-chan**

**Sequel to "Forever Mine"**

**Summary: Naruko walks in on Sasaki bathing in the hot springs during an A-ranked mission. Lust overcomes them both. Summary sucks. Rated M for mature since it's full of orgasmic, sometimes hardcore yuri. Written because 'Saki-chan needs to do it before the ideas she got from that lesbian erotica book fly out of her head.**

**XXXXXXXX3**

**Of all the weird places Sasaki and Naruko had ever done it, never before had they done it in a hot springs… in the middle of an A-ranked mission.**

**There's always a first for everything.**

**It started out when Sasaki, wanting to take a bath, had excused herself from the campsite. Naruko, wanting to give her lover some alone time, had declined an invitation.**

**How, then, were they both in the hot springs fucking each other like there was no tomorrow?**

**After a while, Naruko got lonely and bored of listening to Shikamaru and Sakura talk about Sakura's fianc****é****, Rock Lee. Finally giving in to her urge to watch Sasaki, she went down to the thicket of Japanese maple trees surrounding the hot springs, wrapped in a towel. There she stayed behind a rock, watching her lover bathe.**

**Sasaki pulled off her towel, revealing her beautiful goddess's body: a beautiful porcelain white face, framed by short bluish-black hair and accented by dark red lips. Moving down, Naruko eyed her lover's fragile neck, feasted her eyes upon the full breasts, their pale nipples hard from the cool night air. From there her eyes slid down Sasaki's torso, taking in her perfectly toned stomach muscles, skipped down to her delicately curved hips, and then saving the best for last, wandered back up to the lacy triangle of black hair enclosed between her strong pale thighs.**

**Naruko licked her lips. She knew that behind that mask of fur, if you will, was that bundle of nerves that made such sexy noises come out of Sasaki's mouth. The thought turned her on.**

**She watched Sasaki lower herself into the warm water. Steam rose from the pool, and Sasaki sighed in contentment. What Naruko wouldn't give right now to know what she was thinking…**

**Well, what Naruko was thinking was that it would be very sexy to fuck Sasaki in the hot springs, and she needed a plan to carry it out.**

**She concocted one in a short space of time. Stepping quietly from her hiding place, she tiptoed down to the water's edge and stood behind Sasaki, eying her hungrily. Then she kneeled and got her face close to Sasaki's ear and whispered, "It's me, koishii."**

**As expected, Sasaki jumped a little but welcomed Naruko with a deep kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, twisting through and around each other like a pair of dancing snakes.**

"**You know, we shouldn't be doing this right now," Sasaki whispered into Naruko's ear as she bit it gently, making Naruko shiver.**

"**Maybe not," Naruko whispered back, "but since when have we **_**ever**_** had sex at the **_**appropriate**_** time?" She bit Sasaki's neck and sucked at it. Sasaki moaned pleasurably.**

**Naruko pulled Sasaki out of the hot springs and onto the bed of grass and flowers and then straddled her waist. Sasaki pulled Naruko's hair, taking the carefully twisted braids out. Naruko's now loose hair flowed down her back in blonde waves. She shook it out and then lowered herself onto Sasaki's stomach, moving her pelvis back and forth and massaging Sasaki's breasts slowly. The smaller girl heaved her chest forward, pressing her nipples against the palms of Naruko's hands.**

"**Can I tell you something?" Naruko growled sexily.**

"**Yes," panted Sasaki.**

"**I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside, you little whore. How would you like **_**that**_**?"**

"**Oh **_**god**_**, please yes! Do it now!" Sasaki loved it when Naruko talked dirty to her.**

"**Not yet," said Naruko, laughing evilly. "I want to make you **_**beg**_** for it. I can't get any satisfaction otherwise."**

"**No…"**

"**Yes," Naruko said. She took the hair ties, wrapped them together, and bound Sasaki's wrists, pulling the slender extremities above her lover's head.**

"**Spread," she commanded, and Sasaki opened her legs up. Naruko sighed in contentment. This was where she felt the most comfortable… Between Sasaki's legs, teasing her heat and making her beg for mercy. She released one hand and brought it down slowly, tracing the dip between Sasaki's breasts and moving down to her belly button. She swirled her finger around inside for a minute, and then continued down until she found Sasaki's clitoris. She tickled it, making her lover moan and convulse.**

"**Please… **_**Please**_**, Naruko…"**

"**No, I'll take my sweet time. I want to draw this out as much as possible." She bit Sasaki's ear and brought her mouth down the slender pale torso until she reached the hardened nipples. She sucked at one nub, swirling her tongue around it, and then did the other one.**

**And suddenly Sasaki was the one on top. Naruko still played with her, but now she couldn't reach her breasts and so settled for kissing the area between her pubic hair and her belly button. Sasaki groaned low in her throat, grinding her ass against Naruko's well-endowed chest, and Naruko gasped. Her tongue continued to swirl itself around Sasaki's stomach, and her fingers found the dark-haired girl's joy button again. This time they went farther, going past the inner lips until they found Sasaki's entrance, already lubricated well by the overwhelming excitement of the love they were sharing. **

**Just when Sasaki thought Naruko would enter her, she pulled back. Sasaki growled with impatience. In answer, Naruko smirked.**

"**Got you," she laughed.**

**Sasaki had enough. Moving her ass down Naruko's legs, she stretched herself out until her mouth was parallel with the blonde's navel and then bit the edge gently. At the same time her fingers pinched and massaged Naruko's clit, making the blonde cry out.**

**And then Sasaki was on the bottom again, expressing her extreme pleasure as Naruko grabbed her wrists, pushed her legs to the side, and went down on her, all the while holding her thighs apart with her own strong legs.**

**And there was a feeling of something building up inside. Sasaki moaned and thrust her pelvis upwards, putting her panic button in an area where Naruko could better access it and where the pleasure would build up quickly.**

**And sure enough, Sasaki came within seconds, her cum dripping onto the grass.**

"**Oh, Naruko!"**

"**Your turn," Naruko smirked, turning over and offering Sasaki her saturated hole. Sasaki gladly took the chance, wrapping her arms and legs around Naruko's torso and scraped her teeth along the sensitive wet bundle of nerves that would make her lover come, and in her mouth no less. Of all the sexy thoughts to come into Sasaki's head, that was the sexiest. All the while, Naruko was still nursing her clitoris.**

**Then, just before they came, Naruko pulled away, leaving Sasaki impatiently mewling for more, and then brought her hand forward and slowly inserted it into Sasaki's vagina.**

**Sasaki had been expecting that, but knowing it was coming wasn't any less painful. Her walls were stretched to unbelievable widths and she bucked and heaved, coming twice more in Naruko's hand. And still Naruko didn't withdraw the hand, slowly spreading Sasaki's walls and brushing her fingers delicately against them. It hurt, but it felt good, and Sasaki came again, saying Naruko's name in loud gasps.**

**And then Naruko was fucking herself with her cum-covered hand. The blonde's whimpers made Sasaki come again, just watching her girlfriend move in and out of herself on top of her.**

**Finally Naruko came, and it was a big one. That was just the way it was with Naruko… She only came once, but when she did it was spectacular. The cum covered her fingers and dripped onto Sasaki's legs, making her orgasm a final time.**

**When they were finished, they slipped back into the hot springs, shaking but happy. They made out once more and then washed.**

**Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Shikamaru and Sakura were starting to wonder where Sasaki and Naruko had gone. When they came back with smiles on their faces, Naruko carrying Sasaki bridal style, the two just shook their heads and smiled. With Naruko and Sasaki, whatever happens in the hot springs, stays in the hot springs.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX3**

**Owari**


End file.
